Texting, Notes, and Messages equals DRAMA!
by RockNRoll101
Summary: Mean girls. Thats all they are to Miley. Name callers, rumor spreaders, boy stealers...all to Miley. Will she be able to handle the pressure of 10th grade? Texting started it all. *BASED ON A TRUE, DRAMATIC STORY OF MY MY LIFE*


Chapter 1: Flashback.

**Flashback: 4 Months ago(July)**

Miley's POV:

I sat down on the hard mattress on the cold floor. I look next to me, seeing my roommate and one of my best friends, Kate, sitting on Kate's bed listening to music. I was bored to tears. Kate and I had come to this camp for our church. We did NOT know it was going to be at a solider training base. Our room was plain grey concrete, as well as our floor, cold as ice, even though it was in the summer time. My roommate, Carol, and one of my best friends, Kate, had an actual bed. Me, well I had a mattress on the cold floor. It was break time, and we had just finished doing an army training obstacle course. All my limbs were aching, and I was covered in dirt. Right before I got up to shower, my cell buzzed. I looked down, noticing a text from Emma, my other best friend.

"Tyler broke up with me." It said. Why I was not surprised? I saw this coming. I knew he was no good for her. Of course, I had warned her about him, but she never listened. But of course, I wasn't going to say 'I told you so!' That would just make things worse for her.

"Aww, I'm so sorry Em. Why did he break up with you?" I texted back to her. I waited patiently, listening to the faint sound of music blaring from Kate and Carols headphones. No more than a minute later, I received another text back from Emma.

"Because I said no to sex." UHG! That jerk! Kate looked quickly at me, curiosity in her eyes. Apparently, I had said that comment out loud.

"Tyler broke up with Em because she said no to sex." I said casually, as if I knew it was coming. And I did. All her wanted to do with her when I was around was make-out with her. I disgusted me.

"Oh my God! I'm going to kill him!" Kate said, standing up suddenly. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. I would like to see you, a 130 pound 15 year old girl, beat up that 170 pound 16 year old boy. That ought to be interesting. Plus, we still have 4 days left in this prison. And he is 145 miles away. " Kate sat back down, wearing her famous pout. She grumbled to herself, and Carol laughed.

Emma and I texted a few more minutes on how guys suck, and then I took a much needed shower.

1 day later:

I had just finished forcing down some nasty camp food. I walked into my room with Carol. Kate was hanging out with Daniel, the guitar playing boy here at camp.

"I'm tellin ya, da curly haired boi really needs a cut, 'n maybe sum plastic sur'gry. Da sideburns boi is just da cutest lil thang I ever seen!" Carol said in her very strong Mississippi accent. Of course, we were talking Jonas.

"No. I'm telling you, NICK (not curly haired boy), and is the cutest one! And KEVIN (no the sideburns boy), is too old to be cute. He is too mature to be called 'cute.'" I told her. She kept this going until I felt my but buzz.

"Hold on one sec, Carol." I grabbed my cell phone from my back pocket. It was from Andrea, my other friend.

"Oh my God! Tyler asked me out!" My eyes widened, and I fumed with anger. I quickly texted back.

"It's only been ONE day since he broke up with Emma! What did you say?!" I asked. I paced back and forth, with Carols eyes on me, waiting for her answer.

"I said…yes. But you cant tell Emma! Just let me wait and see if he really is a jerk. Then I will break up with him." I cant believe it. She said YES? And she is FRIENDS with Emma?

"I cant LIE to Emma! And plus, YOU are her friend! I can't believe you are doing this!" I angrily texted back. Carol left the room, probably going to find Kate, knowing that she needs to know about me spazzing out.

"Please, just don't tell her! I do love Emma, but idk, I don't know if Tyler or Emma is more important…" I was so upset. So angry.

"I can't believe you…I will give you THREE days. THREE. I'm telling you, he is going to hurt you." I reluctantly answered her back. Kate came into the door, with a worried expression on her face. I didn't tell her what happened, I just said that my boyfriend, Johnny, had fallen off his bike, and got a little sprain. She shrugged, obviously not caring, and left again. This is horrible. I feel horrible. Only three days left until I can go home.

2 days later:

I was on my way home with Kate. It was a few hour drive back to my house, where Kate's mom was picking her up. I sat in the car, texting Johnny. I missed Johnny, but something doesn't feel right with our relationship… I sat in the car, texting and thinking, the whole way home. Tomorrow, I was going to Emmas house. I was going to tell her about Andrea.

At Emma's house:

Its time I told Emma about Andrea. I knew this would tear Emma up, knowing that Carley chose Tyler instead of her. Some friend.

"Em, I need to tell you something…" And so there it went I told her what Andrea was doing. By the end, Emma had tears streaming down her face.

"How? How could Andrea do that to me? Choose HIM over OUR friendship?" She continued to cry, and continued to comfort her.

A week later, Andrea told me that Tyler broke up with her. Figures. We were never on quite good terms since I told Emma, and she found out I told Emma. Emma and Andrea wanted nothing to do with each other, and I was stuck in the middle. I didn't like Andrea, and Emma knows that. But the thing is, in August, Andrea and I will be going to the same school.

**End Of Flashback.**

I'm crying myself to sleep. Again. Who knew that simple text messages, would lead up to such a screwed up, suckish life? And who do I blame this on? None other than Andrea Allen.

_AN: There's the first chapter people! I know it may not seen too good right now, but just wait, the drama will kick into gear! Hannah Montana characters are coming in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I won't update until I get 10 reviews! When you review, tell me YOUR opinion on the Jonas Brothers! ;)_


End file.
